1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a spindle structure on which a disc is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A spindle structure of an optical disc drive typically includes a spindle or a turn table on which a disc is mounted, a rotational chuck fastening the disc to the spindle, and a spindle motor for rotating the spindle.
A chucking structure of an optical disc drive typically includes a magnetic chucking structure. In the magnetic chucking structure, a magnet is usually provided on a rotational chuck to stably fasten a disc to the spindle, and a yoke corresponding to the magnet is provided on the spindle.
However, it is difficult to avoid a collision between the spindle and the rotational chuck when chucking the disc in the magnetic chucking structure. This collision typically generates noise. To chuck the disc as quietly as possible, research is needed for reducing a chucking noise.
Neodymium (Nd) may be used as a material for the magnet. However, neodymium is an expensive rare earth material and is a considerable burden on manufacturing costs for the chucking structure. Accordingly, research is needed for developing chucking structures that are capable of not only stably chucking discs but also decreasing manufacturing costs thereof.